The Stars in Your Eyes
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: A TeddyVictoire inspired by the song Mary's Song, but not a songfic. Random moments in the epic romance of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, remembered by an aged Victoire. ONESHOT


**A/N: I generally don't like Taylor Swift much, but I heard this song and thought "Teddy and Victoire!! AAH!!" and so…voila! Inspired by Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. By the way, I don't know if I got Fleur's accent right. If anyone could offer help, I'd love that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song or the characters. Kudos for the song, Taylor and the books, JKR!**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I was only seven, but I think I knew right then: you were the only one for me.

You didn't have a Maman like I did, but you were still so strong. You were so sweet to everyone, especially babies. I remember when Dominique was born, and only you and I were allowed in the room to see her and Maman. You refused to talk aloud all the way there, and your eyes had such a sweet, tender look, that I will never forget it. You held little Dominique with Daddy's help, and I watched in wonder as my best friend handled my new little sister.

But when we were alone, sometimes you were mean. When I walked in crying one day, Daddy asked me what in Merlin's name was wrong?

"Teddy was mean to me," I said. He hugged me and stroked my hair. When Maman came in, she said,

"When I was a little girl, a boy I liked was always mean to me. I 'ated 'im for a while. Later, when we were older, 'e told me 'e'd wanted to kiss me ze 'ole time!"

"Yeah, boys are funny like that. They never say what they mean. And when they do bad things to you, it's only because they like you."

I looked at them and scrunched up my nose. "Really? Teddy _likes_ me?"

And to this day, I look back on that memory as the day my heart bloomed.

* * *

You were really cruel to me sometimes, though. When I was eight and you were ten, you told me you were going to beat me up. You were so much bigger and older than me that I panicked. But when I started crying, you said sorry so many times and hugged me, and everything was all right again. 

You always did have the power to do that. Calm me down, I mean. I never could stop crying until you came and comforted me. It was a skill that Uncle Harry said made you special, more than your metamorphosing powers.

* * *

You lived in Godric's Hollow with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and I was always lonely for you. The day Maman said we had to sell our little cottage and move, because a new baby was on the way, I begged her to let us move to Godric's Hollow, under the pretext that 'family was there'. She fell for it, and to this day, I love her more for loving our family as much as I did--especially you.

* * *

The day you left for Hogwarts, before you went to King's Cross with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, I hugged you goodbye. Uncle Harry and Daddy grinned and said, "There's some innocent young love!" and Aunt Ginny giggled and Maman said, "Oh, my, my, my, Bill, you and 'Arry are going overboard! Zey're still young!" 

I'd never tell you, but I think both of us wanted to prove them right.

I always _did_ want to do what my Daddy said I could do.

* * *

When you came home for Christmas break, and you went to visit your grandmum, I missed you so much that I cried. But I only told Rosie and Dominique, and they'd never tell. 

When you came back, I screamed and ran to hug you. Daddy nudged Uncle Harry and they laughed. Maman wasn't there, but Auntie Ginny shook her head, a grin on her face.

* * *

I never forgot during our one-on-one snowball fight, when you hit me in the face. You rushed to me and forfeited immediately, and when I said I was stronger than that, and I wouldn't act like a baby, you said, "Oh, but Vic, you're my special baby!" I let you hug me after that, always. 

After that we played Truth or Dare. Our Dares were getting crazy, and so I said, "I dare you to kiss me, Teddy," and to my surprise you tried. I ran. I wasn't nearly ready for my first kiss at nine.

* * *

When I went to Hogwarts, you still babied me. I pretended like I hated that so that everyone could tell that I wasn't your little baby. But I loved it. I lived for those moments. Later, when I told you that, you laughed and winked at me and said, "It's my charm, Vic, dearest," and I had to laugh.

* * *

You didn't seem to notice as I grew up. You dated girls, and you never seemed to notice when my eyes were puffy and red-rimmed in the mornings after you told me the new girl you were dating. Rose and Dominique were my only outlets. I think they knew all along, but I always refused to name names. Dominique accidentally dropped a hint to Daddy and Uncle Harry. They saw me in the morning and Uncle Harry said, "Boy troubles?" When I nodded ruefully, Daddy grinned secretively. 

"Don't let that idiot hurt you, Vic. He'll come around--he has to love you. You're part Veela."

I never forgave him for that remark, and I ran upstairs sobbing. After that, Aunt Hermione was another outlet. I never told Maman why I didn't tell her as much as I told my aunt, and it took me awhile to tell Aunt Ginny (her hair), Aunt Audrey (her eyes), or Aunt Angelina (her skin) anything.

That was why I suddenly started loving the fact I was in Ravenclaw. I was more than just a pretty face.

* * *

But when I started going out with boys, you jumped all over me. 

"Who is this idiot that dares to touch my baby?" you asked jokingly, but there was something serious in your tone. I groaned.

"Don't be like my dad, Teddy. I can go out with whomever I want to!"

"C'mon, Vic, he'll hurt you!"

I snorted and brushed past you. I saw you look after me, but I never turned. _This_ is how it felt!

* * *

When I was sixteen, we had our first Hogwarts Ball. You were already gone--you were working at Gringotts, but some airhead Huffflepuff asked you. You never were good at saying no. I got all dressed up, even though I forgot you'd be there. I got an owl from Maman wishing me luck--with a post-script from Daddy that said, "Look out for Him!" Of course he meant that Special Someone he and Uncle Harry always joked about. You. 

Dominique dressed me up and curled my hair, and Rose applied my makeup. Lily visited from Gryffindor Tower and helped pick out my shoes and provide moral support. Aunt Hermione even showed up (she could Apparate onto the grounds now that Voldemort was gone) and wished me luck, making last-second changes and giving advice. "Have fun!" they all said, Rose, Lily, and Dominique looking longingly after me. I never admitted that that was the most nerve-wracking time of my life.

When I saw you, your hair it's natural brown (which was always my favorite, but I knew you liked being crazy, so I always said turquoise) and your eyes an inviting blue, it took my breath away. But then that Hufflepuff girl came and flirted with you, and I had to turn away. My date, Alexander Wood, didn't want to be there with me, either--he was making a girl jealous, but he didn't tell me that until long afterwards--we split up soon after the first dance. I never had a chance to sit out. I was constantly asked to dance, and I reveled in showing off my skills on the dance floor. I noticed you looking at me over girls' shoulders, but I never made eye contact.

Halfway through the night, I sat down for a rest when someone stood in front of me. In a voice I recognized as full of admiration and anxiety, you asked me to dance. I looked up at you, and I decided your eyes shined like the stars. And I said yes.

We danced the rest of the night, and when I got back to the Common Room, both Rose and Dominique wanted to know how it went. But all I could say, dreamily, was, "It was perfect. _He _was perfect," before going off into my thoughts. I couldn't believe it when you got them to play the first song we danced to as our first dance at our wedding.

* * *

When I came home that summer, I told only my Maman everything. And when my Daddy and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron teased us, she smiled secretively and said, "Don't push eet, boys, or it'll never 'appen..." That left Daddy white-faced.

* * *

Our first date was in the middle of nowhere, and it was the summer before my final year at Hogwarts. It was by a little creek, and we stood there dancing all night, relieving everything. I'll never forget that moment when you leaned down and kissed me. It was two AM before I remembered where I was--an hour later! We stayed out until three, and Maman and Aunt Hermione were up to greet me (Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were staying overnight) and I told them that you kissed me. We squealed like schoolgirls in our pajamas. Maman and I would have random squealing fits for the next three days, and Daddy would just shudder and leave the room when we did. I think he suspected it--us.

* * *

I remember the day we had our first _real_ fight like it was yesterday. You wanted to go out with your friends on my birthday. I told you you couldn't, and you hated that. I rushed into my house, a block away from yours, and slammed the door hard. You didn't kiss me goodnight that night, and so I cried myself to sleep. 

The next morning I woke up to see how the Muggle flowers Maman had planted were doing. I went outside, and there you were--asleep on the porch swing. I went over to you and kissed you, and you woke up. Everything was settled in our mumbled apologies and hugs.

* * *

We stayed together always; even when Daddy tried to break us up (he was well-meaning but protective), when you went werewolf hunting, and when Grandmum Weasley died. Our favorite spot in Godric's Hollow after that was the graveyard where she was buried. 

We were rock solid.

* * *

A year after you came back from one of your expeditions--you were finally an Auror, like you'd always dreamed--we had dinner, and then we visited Grandmum. Right next to her grave, where I'd conjured some roses for her, you kneeled and looked up at me, and before you could say anything, I said, "Your eyes are full of stars," and you laughed and said, "Will you marry me, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley?" And I said yes. 

You jumped up joyfully and spun me around, and we kissed. I looked at you again, your eyes, and said, "Whether your eyes are brown, blue, green, violet, silver, grey, whatever, they always retain the stars."

You smiled at me and said, "You are my star, Victoire. And as long as I'm yours, my eyes will reflect that."

* * *

Our wedding was perfect. I walked down the aisle, my dress long, white, and perfect, too. The whole Wizarding population from Godric's Hollow came to see "the inevitable". Maman, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Andy all sobbed. Uncle Harry's speech consisted mostly of, "Bill and I told you so!" 

After the wedding, you took me home to Shell Cottage, which you'd bought for us. I screamed and hugged you, and we live there to this day.

* * *

Our babies were born where I was--at home, Shell Cottage. Our first set of twins--Nymphadora Fleur and Remus Harry--was born in the _same room _as I was. We went to Godric's Hollow for Lily and Scorpius' wedding, and I had my second little boy--Arthur William--in the house Teddy grew up in--Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's. When my fourth baby--a girl named Isabella Ginny--was born, I told you I was tired of being blown up like a balloon. You didn't listen, though, because our second set of twins was born two years later. Pearl Andromeda and Claire Molly were our last babies, and I was whole-heartedly happy about that, much as I loved my kids.

* * *

"Dora! Remmy! Can you two round up the kids?" you asked. I was still packing for our third honeymoon--we were record setters, you and I--and the kids were being difficult. What else is new?

"Bella, you look beautiful, love," I said, because my daughter--the spitting image of my mother--adored compliments. She'd just wandered aimlessly into the room.

"So do you, Maman!" she said cheerfully, then, with her loud, piercing voice, shrieked "Artie, Pearl, Claire! Come _on,_ don't you want to visit Auntie Andromeda?"

_Some things never change,_ I thought as all of my children came stampeding in at the sound of Bella's cry.

"We're off, then," you said, and I kissed you.

"Ew! Mum, Dad, save it for the honeymoon!" shouted Claire. We laughed. This was our family--our perfect, topsy-turvy, fun family.

* * *

I sit here writing this, remembering all of our memories--our first date, our first dance, Daddy and his jokes, Maman and her wisdom. Beating me up--daring you--surviving. It's been a rocky road, Teddy. But no matter what, I love you._  
_

_And your eyes still look like stars--because you will always have me._

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
